Painful Memories
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: a bat demon stole somthing from someone and now is being chased. Kurama knows the girl VERY well because the girl is Kuronue's younger sister. What Kurama finds out is she stole the item for a good reason and not a bad on. Will Kurama help her before it's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Nigenkai

A female youkai was walking around Makai and looking for a portal to Nigenkai. She wore midnight blue shoes like Kuronue, mini skirt and strapless. She had a symbol on both of her arms. She even had the same pendent as Kuronue which was tucked in her strapless. Plus even her hair was up in a bun. Her eyes were indigo blue. The reason she was looking for a portal to Nigenkai was to find Youko Kurama. She needed to tell to him something. Her pendent had a power to track people if she had a piece of DNA and she did. She had a sample of his hair, brought out her pendent, placed the hair on the red crystal in the center of the pendent, and the hair disappeared. The female demon smiled. It would grow in the direction Youko was. She pointed the pendent east and it glowed. She then started walking east. Then she heard a noise coming from behind her. She looked and saw nothing. _Just the wind _she thought. Then a demon attacked her from behind. She dodged and attacked the demon on his side. The demon disappeared. _No demon can capture me _thought the demon girl.

"I know you're listening Noruti, you won't capture me!" yelled the female demon into the air. Then she heard a laughed and looked up in a tree. "There you are. Come down here and fight like a real demon would."

"Sure but don't cry if you lose Kurona," said the demon jumping from the tree to the ground. He had long black hair that went past his waist and black eyes. He wore a black cape, and tunic. The girl really abhorred (disliked) this demon. He was a demon who liked to collect 'rare' things like artifacts, treasures, even girls he liked. Well, Kurona stole a mirror, which is like the Orb of Baast, only it goes into your heart. With the mirror is in your heart, you can take person's souls just by touching them behind their neck with the hand you write with. Kurona stole the mirror so Noruti couldn't use it on her or her people. Kurona joined a small village after her brother died. From then, she protected that village. Noruti showed by one day and started to attack people from her village for no reason. After that, Kurona found where Noruti lived and stole the mirror.

Noruti summoned a dark sword and attacked Kurona. She moved to the side and attack from the side. Noruti fell back however then disappeared. Kurona was getting pissed. She needed to go find the portal soon or Noruti would get the mirror again. There was two ways to get the mirror back and one of them was to have a child if you were female. So basely, Noruti had to marry Kurona and they would HAVE to have a child in order for Noruti to get the mirror back. There was no way in the seven hells Kurona was going to marry Noruti. The other way was to force the mirror out. Then Noruti threw a small knife at her right arm and the knife hit her right arm! Kurona fell to the ground holding her wounded arm.

"Well, it looks like I won, Kurona. Hand over the mirror," said Noruti.

Kurona smiled and said, "Who said I was finished? You hit my weak arm."

"So you're left-handed?" asked Noruti in a state of shock. Kurona nod, got up, pulled the knife out of her arm, and started to run away. Noruti got out another knife and aimed for her left arm. Just then, a portal appeared and Kurona ran right through it. Then the portal disappeared. _Damn! She got away, again _thought Noruti.

In the portal, Kurona pulled out her pendent. It glowed in the way the portal was going. _I'm coming Youko _she thought.

In Rei-kai, Koenma had gotten a new case for the boys. It was to find a Makai thief and get back the artifact back from her. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked through the door. Yusuke pissed because he can never get a break from Rei-kai. Yusuke walked up to Koenma's desk. "WHAT'S THE MISSION?" Yusuke asked slamming his fist on Koenma's desk. Koenma pointed to TV behind him and he told Yusuke to watch. On the screen, pictures appeared of a girl with black hair and indigo blue eyes (author's note: the pictures are of Kurona). Then it showed a picture of the mirror. It had a structure of something that looked like souls around it. In the center was glass.

"This girl stole the mirror of souls from one of the demon collectors. The girl's name is Koruna and the guy's name is Noruti. Your mission is to capture Koruna and get the mirror back before Koruna takes away someone's soul. Also, don't let her touch the back of your neck. If she does, your soul is hers," said Koenma. Kurama had been thinking since Koenma had say 'Koruna'.

"I don't think she stole the mirror," said Kurama.

"Do you know the girl Kurama?" asked Koenma.

"Yes; she was my old partner's sister," said Kurama. "Kurona would never steal. I've known her for a long time and she hasn't stool anything."

"Well she has now. Kurama, can you please find her and talk to her?"

"I can't; after Kuronue died, she disappeared."

"Until she can clear her name, she' a thief and I know you'll bring her in."

"Yes sir," said Kurama walking away. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei followed behind him. Yusuke told Kurama not to worry. They wouldn't give her to Koenma until Kurama talks to her. Kurama smiled. _Why would Kurona steal? She must have a reason or maybe Koenma has the wrong person _thought Kurama. "I'm heading home now," Kurama said to Yusuke and the others.

"All right; see you tomorrow Kurama," said Yusuke. "Don't worry about Kurona either." Kurama walked away from the group and headed home.

Kurama had gotten home about five minutes ago. It was a long walk to his house because he took the back way. He wanted to avoid his fan club. They didn't come out at night but he went the long way to be safe. Kurama walked up to his room and closed the door. He removed his shirt and laid on his bed. Then he sensed someone with demon energy near by. Kurama thought it was Hiei so he didn't get up. Hiei often came into his room when it was raining outside. Then Kurama remembered it wasn't raining out so he got off his bed and looked around his room. There was a figure standing next to his desk.

"Did I disturb you?" asked the figure (Oh no; it's Karasu; RAN AWAY!)

"Who are you?" asked Kurama.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about me all these years Youko," said the figure.

"I'll ask you one more time: who are you?" asked Kurama about to get his rose out of his hair.

"I'm your old partner's little sister."

"Kurona, is that you?"

"Yep," said the figure stepping out of the shadow. It WAS Kurona (I tricked you by making you think it was Karasu. That's in _The Kitsune Princess_ and _Daddy's Little Girl_) and she was hurt. Kurama noticed her wounded arm and asked her how she got it. Kurona explained what happened in the battle between her and Noruti. Kurama listened to every word. Kurona also explained she took the mirror and why. "So, do you believe me or will I have to go into hiding?"

"You know I believe you Kurona. You never lie expect the time when I was Youko and I asked you what you were to Kuronue," said Kurama. "Plus I know you wouldn't steal you had a good reason."

"Are you going to help me?"

"I afraid I can't. I would like to but I must turn you in," said Kurama grabbing her right wrist. Kurona tried to slap Kurama with her free hand (Kurona can only take people's souls by touching the back of their neck) but Kurama caught it and put both wrists in one hand. "You are under arrest for stealing in the name of Rei-kai. Please come quietly and we won't hurt you to much." Kurona smirked and kicked him in the shins. Kurama let go of her wrist and Kurona ran through the window. She flew away with her wings out. Kurama ran over to the window and watched her get away. _I'm sorry Kurona but I must do what I must do. Even if it means our friendship and trust is broken _thought Kurama closing his window and locking it. Then he went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Past part I

Kurona flew into a cave outside of the city and deep in the forest. _I can't believe Youko betrayed me like that. What have those Rei-kai bastards done to him? He was my only hope of believing me. If my brother was still here he would believe me and help me. I miss him so much. _Kurona sat down deep in the cave, put her wings away her body, and started to cry. Her tears turned into gemstones and fell all around her. The only person she could trust, that was alive, had betrayed her. She would never trust Youko again. Then Kurona thought about how she met Youko and what he did to her when she was very young.

Kurona's past

Little Kurona got out of her bed. She jumped off the bed, walked over to a bowl and pitcher of water on her dresser, and flew up so she could see the top of the dresser. Kurona poured the pitcher of water into the bowl, put the pitcher down on the side, and splashed water on her face. Kurona thought the water felt good on her face. Then Kurona wiped her face with her towel, and flew down near her closet. She picked out her black strapless, black mini skirt, and her kimono. Kurona took off her nightgown and put on her strapless and mini skirt. Then Kurona put the kimono on took her strapless and mini skirt. Kurona also put her wings inside the kimono. Finally Kurona put her black slip on shoes, brushed her hair and tied her long black hair in a bun.

When Kurona was done getting ready, she walked out of her room to her brother's room. When Kurona got to her brother's room, she opened the door silently and went in. Kurona saw her brother was sleeping on his back on the floor. Her brother had long black hair, which was everywhere because he was sleeping, no shirt on, long black pants with something white around them on, and his pendant around his neck and his wings were out. Kurona climbed on top of her brother to see how long it would be before he knew she was on him. Kurona's brother felt something on top of him and he started to open his eyes slowly. When he saw Kurona on top of him, he sat up quickly, which cause little Kurona to fall off him.

"Kurona, where did you come from?" he asked.

Kurona giggled and said, "From my room silly brother."

"Are you hurt?" he asked just realizing he knocked Kurona down.

"I'm fine; what are today's plans?"

"Capture that fox."

"You mean Youko?"

"Yes."

"Can I help?"

"No; your powers still haven't awakened and where are your wings?"

"Under my kimono are my wings. This kimono was designed to hide my wings out of people's sight. I have my normal clothes under the kimono if I battle."

"Cool; are you off into the forest when we go?"

"Yes; I look like a human with this on."

"Yes you do look like a human."

"Brother Kuronue-sama (yes, Kurona is Kuronue's little sister ), when do you like my powers will awaken?"

"I don't know Kurona but I hope soon. Then I can train you to steal and fight with us."

"I don't like to fight or steal unless I have a good reason." Kuronue got up and put his black vest on. Then he brushed his hair with his long nails, put his hair in a high ponytail and then put his black boots on. Then Kuronue and Kurona walked out of the room and out to the group. The group was outside of the house. Kuronue and his group stool a village and made it their base. The group was a group of thieves. Kuronue was the leader of this group of thieves. Kurona didn't like the group because they teased her and played with her because she was so young and little. Kurona wasn't even half Kuronue's height. However, if any demon messed with Kurona, Kuronue would kick their asses and they would never mess with Kurona again.

Kuronue and Kurona walked out to the group of thieves. They were all waiting for orders from Kuronue. A wolf demon and a snake demon came up to Kurona and Kuronue. The wolf demon had a grey fur, tail and ears. He had golden eyes and wore a tunic made of cloth. He was able to stand on his back legs and walk like humans. The snake demon had green scales and arms. He wore a vest and nothing else since he was a snake. He had red eyes. The two demons came in front of Kuronue and Kurona and bowed. Then Kuronue told them to stand up and they did.

"Good morning Master Kuronue and Lady Kurona," said the wolf demon.

"Is the group ready?" asked Kuronue.

"Yessssss," said the snake demon.

"Then let's move out!" yelled Kuronue to his men. The demons cheered. Then Kuronue faced Kurona. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes; I'll be back by noon," said Kurona walking away into the forest. Then Kuronue faced the wolf and snake demon.

"Please watch her Hissss," said Kuronue.

"Yessssss ssssssir," said the snake demon slivering away into the forest. Then Kuronue turned back around to the group and told them to move out. The demons cheered once again.

In the forest, Kurona was walking Kurona thought _maybe I should let Kuronue teach me how to fight and steal. I mean, I would steal unless I had a reason too. I need to learn how to fight and defend myself against other demons. _Then Kurona came to a river and saw a little hurt kitten monster. The kitten monsters weren't dangerous if you hurt them. Kurona ran over to help the poor little thing when an arrow went through her right shoulder. Kurona fell asleep next to the little creature.

When Kurona woke up, she found her feet and wrist were tied behind her back with rope. Then Kurona looked around and saw that she was in a tent in the forest. Then she saw a demon came into the tent and grabbed her. The demon put Kurona on its shoulder and carried her out of the tent. While Kurona was on the creature's shoulder, she saw a group. They were a group of thieves like her brother's group! Kurona what was going to happen to her. Then she thought if she would ever see her brother again. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong. Kurona loved her brother and that is why she wanted to cry.

The creature set Kurona down on a root of a tree. Then the bandits looked at her with the word 'toy' in their eyes. Demons always picked on Kurona because she was small and weak. Kurona wished her power would awaken soon so she could get herself out of there. Then Kurona saw a figure walking toward Kurona. The demon had long silver hair and gold eyes. He had a white shirt that showed some of his chest and he wore white pants. Kurona was scared and would have moved away if she could move. The figure bent down and put his right hand on Kurona's left cheek. "Hello; sorry for shooting you with an arrow," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Kurona.

The man smiled and said, "My name is Youko and you are?"

"Kurona is my name." Kurona was so scared, her body started to shack. Youko asked her if she was scared and Kurona answered yes. Youko laughed a little and took his hand off Kurona's cheek and stood up.

"Don't worry Kurona; you'll be free after we're done with you."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We need you as bait to get Kuronue here. What are you to him; a pet or slave?" Kurona didn't answer. She wasn't Kuronue's pet or slave. She was his little sister but she couldn't tell Youko that.

"Please, just let me go," said Kurona about to cry. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her only family left.

"No," said Youko. "Take her to my tent and stand out of the tent. She will not go anywhere and no one will steal her from us." Then a figure attacked Youko and the figure made Youko jump away from Kurona. Kurona looked up at the figure and saw it was Hissss. That put a little smile on Kurona's face. Hissss picked up Kurona with his hands and slivered away. "Get him! Don't let him escape with the girl! Kill him if you must," Youko order to all his men. The men grabbed their weapons and ran after Hissss and Kurona.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The talk

The morning came and Kurama was still asleep. Kurama's mother had to come into his room and wake him up. Kurama opened his eyes and thought it was Kurona. He found out it was his mother that woke him up. Kurama sat up and said sorry to his mother for having to waking up late. His mother smiled and told him he'll be late for school if he didn't get up. Kurama's mother left the room and Kurama got dressed in his uniform. He decided to go to school and then look for Kurona after school. Kurama walked down stairs, ate some breakfast, say goodbye to his mother and left. When he got to school, his fan club surrounded him. Then he continued to his first class. All day he thought about Kurona. Soon school ended and Kurama walked off the school ground and back to his school. Once he was there, he put his bag away and then decided to go to Rei-kai. He found a portal in the forest and went through that. He got to Rei-kai and found Koenma in his office. He was stamping papers when he saw Kurama walk into the room. "Hello Kurama," Koenma said.

"I found Kurona," said Kurama.

"You did; did she have the mirror?" asked Koenma.

"She exampled to me way she had the mirror and everything. I honestly think the person who fought her is the bad one," said Kurama.

"Do you know where she is Kurama?"

"No; I had her but she escaped and now I have no clue where she is."

"Find her and let me hear her story. Check the forest; it is daylight after all."

"She can see the sunlight and not get hurt. I'll check the forest though." Kurama nod and left the room. Koenma smiled as Kurama closed the door. Then Koenma got off his desk and walked into another room. In that room, there was another Koenma, tied up and a cloth over his mouth. The Koenma that walked in turned in Noruti. The real Koenma's eyes widened. "You were wrong to think Kurona stole it without a reason and now Kurama will bring her straight to me. Once I get the mirror from Kurona, I will rule all three worlds." Then Noruti laughed. Koenma then knew at that moment, he owed Kurona an apologue. But now, he had to warn Kurama. Noruti walked out of the room as Koenma and locked the door. Noruti summoned his minions, ordered them to find Kurama, and follow him straight to Kurona.

Kurona woke up and realized she had fallen asleep while she was remembering her past. That is when she met Youko. What happened later was a painful part of the memory. Kurona didn't want to think about that memory or Youko. She got up and walked out of the cave. It was daylight and Kurona really didn't like day time (she can survive but she just doesn't like sunlight). She was a bat demon but she could survive in the sunlight. She walked out of the cave and took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest. She walked around and looked at everything in the forest. "Nigenkai is so beautiful," Kurona said. "No wonder Youko hasn't come back to Makai yet. He loves his place more. I wish everything could go back to the way it was before with me, Kuronue and Youko."

"So do I," said a voice. Kurona turned around and saw Kurama behind her. She began to back away until she tripped on something small.

"Get away from me Youko," she said.

"Kurona, please just come and we can clear your name," he answered.

"You already broke my heart one to many times," she said.

"What does that mean Kurona?" he asked.

"I loved you even with all that horrible stuff you did to me back in the past! I thought you could change and you did at first! Now, you're just like a human; soft heart and doesn't care what happens to demons!" she said. "Leave me the hell alone!" Kurama looked at her with surprise. She had loved him even after all the stuff he did to her back in the past.

"Kurona-" he couldn't complete his sentence because dark creatures came out of nowhere. They had black capes on and have sharp claws, they were tall but that doesn't mean much. You couldn't see the rest of them thanks to their capes.

"These are Noruti's; you lead them HERE! YOU REALLY DO HATE ME! TRAITOR; TO ME AND KURONUE!"

"I didn't lead them here; watch out." Kurama summoned his whip and hit the creature behind Kurona. Kurona jumped into the air and brought out her weapon: a scythe like her brother. She threw it and hit a couple guys, cut them and they went screaming and dieing. Kurona jumped again cut so more and ran away. Kurama followed her, killing so demons along the way. "Kurona, listen to me! I can help you!"

"Hell no!" She landed and put her scythe away. She brought out her own whip and swung it with her left hand. While Kuronue was right handed, she was left handed. She whipped the demons and never got hit; same with Kurama. Kurona stopped because of her right arm hurting from her battle with Noruti the other day. Kurama jumped behind her and turned his back toward her. Then the demons surrounded them.

"Listen, let's take care of these…things then we'll talk; alright Sakuranbo (cherry in English)." Kurona closed her eyes and remember the name. Kuronue and Youko called her that because she loved to eat cherries. If she went to pick cherries, she come back with a full stomach and half a basket of cherries. Youko and Kuronue laughed when they saw that. Kurona then fall asleep in Kuronue's arms. Then Kuronue put her to bed. That was when she was young. As she got older, she didn't fall asleep but always ate the cherries instead of picked them.

"Alright," she said calmly. "Let's do this. You ready; its plan one."

"We're doing that plan; okay." Kurona dropped her whip, kneed on the ground, and put her hands to the ground. Kurama jumped in the air and made all the demons look up. Then rock shaped like ice isles came out of the ground and trapped the demons. Then Kurona and Kurama jumped in from the top and killed the demons with their whips. However, one demon escaped. Kurona was about to go after that one when Kurama said, "Let him go; now let's talk."

"Fine." The ground turned back to normal and Kurona goes to sit in the tree. Kurama sits on the branch too. "What do you want to talk to me about? Oh I know."

"That attack there proves your innocent."

"How?"

"You didn't touch the back of their necks to steal their should so your not a murder. I'll tell Koenma that and you will come with me."

"I'm still a thief; I'll get the death sentence for stealing!"

"I didn't."

"True but you may up for your mistakes."

"You said you guarded a village right?"

"Yes; since you and Kuronue left me all lone in Makai."

"So you protected that village; that's a good sin."

"But I killed every demon that tried to hurt the villagers. Isn't that bad?"

"Yes but you have a good reason too."

"Still…I don't think Koenma will let me go that easily."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean you didn't get her?" Noruti asked. He had return to his house in Makai.

"She killed most of us and Youko was there sir," the demon said scare.

"_The_ famous Youko Kurama; Kuronue's partner and Kurona's love?"

"Yes but in his human form."

"My plan is only got more perfect. I'm going down to see our prisoner."

"Be careful sir. He is a rough one." Noruti walked out of the room and down the hall. There he got in an elevator, put in a password and went down to the lowest room. The door opened and it was pitch black. You couldn't see unless you could see through the dark. Noruti opened the first cell, walked in and closed the door. You could heard chains moving so a person was in the cell. "Wake up," Noruti said.

"What the hell do you want?" the figure asked. By the sound of the person's voice, it was male.

"Don't you want to know anything about Kurona?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

"Nothing…yet; be a good bat and I'll let you see her."

"You will let me see her now!"

"I don't have her now. But as I said, be good and I'll let you see her."

"Why do you want me?"

"Because she stole something from me; I've told you that. Until she gives it back, you are my bait."

"You have the wrong person. She would never steal."

"Oh really; you know the mirror I had. The one that can take your soul away again?"

"Yes so what?"

"I haven't taken your soul away again yet have I?"

"No."

"So I don't have the mirror. I would have taken it by now don't you think? Don't answer that. She'll be mine soon."

"Harm her and I'll kill you."

"I would dare harm Kuronue's little sister. In fact, I never dream of it, KURONUE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is Kuronue still alive and Kurona and Kurama never knew it? What does Noruti plan to do to Kurona in order to get the mirror? So many questions so keep on reading if you want to know the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captured

"Youko, I still feel uneasy about coming here," Kurona said as they walked into Reikai.

"It will be okay," Kurama said. "I'll just explain what happened and hopefully your name will be cleared."

"I still have to give back the mirror though," Kurona said. "I don't want too even if it clears my name." They entered Koenma's office and found he wasn't there. "Looks like he's not here."

"Something isn't right," Kurama said. Then Koenma came yelling into the door. He closed the door behind him and looked at Kurama and Kurona. He yelled again when he saw Kurona.

"Please don't hurt me," he said. "I'll give you all the treasure you want. Please just don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you," Kurona said.

"Thank you," he said as he walked over to his desk.

"Koenma, this is Kurona," Kurama said.

"I know who she is," he said. "Are you here to return the mirror?"

"No," she said.

"She's here to explain what happened and why she took it," Kurama said.

"Alright; start explaining," he said.

"After my brother was killed and Youko was shot, the group all returned home. I had nowhere to go so I walked around alone. Then I found this village being attacked by a big spider demon. Using my instincts, I attacked the demon and saved the village. However, I was wounded in the process so I grasped. When I woke up, I found my wound cared for and people around me. One of them was the leader of the village and he asked me to stay and protect them. They all knew who I was so some of them were scared. Other either didn't care or were happy. Soon it was like I became part of the village. Everyday I would go outside and watch the village. Everyday, the children would follow me around. That's when Noruti appeared.

"He owned the selection where our village was. He said we had to pay a tax for everyone since we were living on his property. Everyone paid but I didn't. I attacked him only to get into a fight with one of his guards. I got hurt worse than I ever had been. Then he left the village. Later that night, I went to his house to steal the money back when I heard his plan. He said he was going to kill everyone in the village with a special mirror. It was called the **kontan touzoku**. Its name meant soul thief. I figured if he didn't have that weapon, he could hurt anyone. So I stole the money AND the mirror. What I didn't know about the mirror is once you touch it with your bare hands, it went inside you.

"It hurt like hell. I screamed and that's how I got caught. I grabbed the money and escaped through the window. I returned to the village and returned the money to them. They were happy. Some people had to give up all their money just to pay the tax. I then told them that Noruti was probably going to come here so I told them I was going to relocate them. I got them all out of the village right before Noruti appeared. I stayed. Noruti asked me where everyone was and I told him they were gone. I also told him he would never be able to find them either. That's when the battle between us began. We fought for a while and after two hours of fighting nonstop, I won.

"I told him I could take his soul because of the **kontan touzoku but I decided to spare him. Then I left. After two days, the Reikai police started coming after me and tried to get back the mirror. I beat them all. Ever since I protected that village, I would fight a lot more. So when I went to find Youko, I heard he was in Nigenkai, I was attacked by Noruti himself. He threw a knife in my right arm but I'm left handed. Then a portal appeared and I went looking for Youko." Koenma remained quiet. He must have been thinking if he should arrest her.**

**"Koenma," Kurama said. "I think you should let her go. She was only doing that for defense."**

**"I understand that Kurama but she broke the law," he said. "Maybe if she serves some time-"**

**"I won't do it," Kurona said. "You can't make me work here."**

**"Do you want your name cleared?"**

**"If my name is famous like Youko kurama then nope."**

**"Which name; **Sakuranbo?" Kurona ran up to Koenma and grabbed the front part of his shirt.

"How the hell do you know that name?** Only Youko and Kuronue know that name."**

**"He told me," Koenma.**

**"Who?"**

**"Kuronue." Then dark smoke appeared around Koenma. Kurona dropped Koenma and went back over to Kurama. Then before they both knew it, Noruti was standing in front of them. Kurona brought out her scythes and got ready to attack.**

**"Thank you for being her here Kurama," he said. Kurona looked at him.**

**"You knew he was here?" Kurona said as she backed away from him. "You betrayed me again Youko."**

**"I didn't know Kurona," he said. "Honestly." Kurona ran out of the room with Kurama behind her. Noruti just smiled. _You won't get away this time Kurona _he thought.**

**"Just leave me alone Youko," Kurona said as she ran down the hall.**

**"Kurona wait," he said. "I didn't know." He caught up with her then he heard someone coming their way. He grabbed her arm, opened a door, put her in there and he came in after. He then shut the door behind him. It was a closet and it was small. She put her weapons away and looked at Kurama. He could tell she wanted to get out of there. **

**"Youko let me out!" she shouted.**

**"Be quiet or we'll be caught," he said quietly.**

**"There's now away you can-!" Kurama then kissed her. He heard someone coming and he had to get Kurona to be quiet somehow. He couldn't get his hand up because of the closet space so kissing her was the next best thing. Kurona stared at him with wide eyes. She then thought it was a trick. She tried to push him off her but somehow he managed to push her against the wall. After he heard no one out there, he stopped kissing Kurona and opened the door.**

**"Let's go Kurona," he said. Kurona followed him out of the closet. "Sorry about that. There was on other way to get you quiet."**

**"You could have asked."**

**"I did ask but you didn't listen."**

**"Opps; sorry Youko."**

**"Noruti probably has all the doors locked. Can you still pick locks?"**

**"Yes." They began to walk. After a while, smoke came down the halls and Kurona fell to the ground. She couldn't breathe. Then she collapsed. Kurama ran over to her but didn't get there in time. Noruti grabbed her.**

**"Just a little smoke was all it took? I should have used that a long time ago," he said. "Thank for being her here."**

**"Give her back," Kurama said as he grabbed a rose from his hair. Then he felt someone grab his wrist and lifted him off the ground. Then his rose was taken from his hand and destroyed. He looked up and saw a very tall demon behind him.**

**"Kurama, that's Tiyu," Noruti said. "He's going to be your play mate for today. Once your done Tiyu, return to me." Then Noruti left with Kurona. Kurama looked at Tiyu and saw he had a tough fight ahead of him.**

**"Master, you've return and with the female," said his demon servant.**

**"Yes," he aid as he looked down at Kurona. "Prepare a room for her; I'm taking her to see her brother now."**

**"Yes sir," the demon said as he bowed and prepared to leave.**

**"Wait, bring me some rope and a ward," he said. "I'll be in my room."**

**"Yes sir,' he said and left. Noruti walked to his room, opened the door, shut it and placed Kurona on the bed. He had to get the mirror out of her somehow. He could just always force it out of her but that wasn't fun to her. His servant knocked on the door and brought him the rope and ward. Noruti thanked him and left. Noruti placed the ward on her left arm and tied her wrist behind her back. By then, Kurona was waking up. She looked around and saw the room, she tried to get up but Noruti placed his foot on her back to keep her down. She turned her head and saw Noruti.**

**"Let me go bastard," she said.**

**"You're in no position to be telling me what to do," he said as he took his foot off her and helped her up. "Follow me." Kurona knew she couldn't win so she followed in out of the room and to the elevator which lead down to the dungeons. She then figured he was going to keep her down here. But then she thought _why would he keep me in darkness? I love the darkness. Plus I heal a lot quicker. Why are we going down here? _Then they stopped in front of a door. "You better behave in here or I won't bring you down here anymore," he said.**

**"Whatever," she said.**

**"After you see what in here, you'll want to come back; trust me on this one," he said as he opened the door. He walked in first then Kurona was forced to follow. She heard chains moving around. "Wake up," Noruti said. "Someone's here to see you." Kurona looked into the darkness but couldn't see to good for some reason.**

**"Noruti, you bastard, I told you to leave her out of this," said a voice. Kurona jumped up when she heard the voice. She knew that voice anywhere. She walked into the darkness. She could see now.**

**"Kuronue?" she asked. She looked straight into the darkness and saw Kuronue chained from the ceiling. _No _Kurona thought. _This must be a trick. My brother died a long time ago. Noruti is just trying to get the mirror out of me. But he looks so real and I can feel his aura. It seems just like him. Noruti could have copy that. _**

**"Kurona," he said. Noruti came up to her and removed the rope from her hands. Then he walked back over to guard the door. Kurona ran over to her brother and hugged him. Then she began to cry.**

**"Kuronue!" she yelled. **


End file.
